


Queen Chrysalis Gets Cocky With The Princesses

by dzamie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cock Vore, Cum Digestion, Digestion, F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: Queen Chrysalis and Princess Cadance have finally agreed to meet up and strike up a treaty. Surely absolutely nothing will go wrong. Definitely not her deciding to seduce the Princess of Love and put her down her massive cock. And certainly not her getting away with it and deciding to go after the other princesses.Odd chapters are sex, even chapters are vore.Cadance: consensual sex, noncon vore
Relationships: Princess Cadance/Queen Chrysalis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chrysalis Learns to Give and Take Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadance is horny. Chrysalis decides to help. This is a very important step in negotiations, trust me.

Chrysalis sat on one side of a table. Two changelings still loyal to her were posted behind her, guarding in the corners of the room. The queen glanced over at the clock on the wall, silently cursing herself for showing up early; she hadn't a thing to do for the past fifteen minutes while waiting for that pink, saccharine- for Princess Cadance. Several times now, she had entertained the thought that the alicorn had decided to offer a diplomatic meeting as a prank, and as the minute hand continued to tick past the 12, Chrysalis found herself planning her own "diplomatic prank." 

On the other side of the room, the door clicked open, jolting Chrysalis out of her scheming. She sensed a cloud of lust and mild frustration before anypony actually appeared, and quickly glanced back at her guards to make sure they restrain themselves. A ceremonially armored crystal pony stepped through first, his coat a semitransparent blue. Cadance arrived after, with a second crystal pony, this one a pale purple mare, bringing up the rear. The princess tensed on seeing Chrysalis and her changelings already situated calmly on their side of the room, but it was gone in an instant. Mirroring her guards, Cadance's took up spots in the remaining corners.

The princess herself strolled up to the table and sat back on her haunches. As she did so, Chrysalis noticed the potent mix of emotions she'd sensed earlier had grown stronger as Cadance approached; in spite of her attempt to keep an aloof appearance, her eyes widened in surprise: either the pink mare secretly had a huge crush on her, or she was in heat. In the corners of her vision, Chrysalis's guards shifted uncomfortably, fighting their every instinct to lunge at Cadance and try to sate their hunger. After another couple seconds of silence, Chrysalis spoke first. "Good afternoon, Cadenza. I see you were able to find the room."

Cadance smiled and glanced away, and Chrysalis heard the swish of a tail sweeping against the floor. "Yes, it's right where we agreed," she admitted, "I was simply... occupied shortly before I left for here, and it took a couple minutes longer than expected."

Yep, definitely in heat. "Didn't quite do the trick, eh?" Chrysalis asked, a touch more sympathy creeping into her smug tone than she had intended, "what happened to that husband of yours? Isn't he supposed to help?"

Cadance opened her mouth to speak, paused, and squinted at the changeling queen. "Pardon? Shiny is the head of the military, why would he have to hear out tax policy proposals? No, it's me they ambush with that stuff. What were you thinking happened?"

"You're in heat," Chrysalis said bluntly, "I assumed you were getting off to clear your head before, you know, negotiating some kind of peace proposal with somecreature like me."

"I- how do you know that? And I can handle myself just fine without obsessing over the thought of..." the princess trailed off, a soft blush growing on her face as she stared off into her imagination. Unfortunately for Chrysalis's own composure, this only made the lust around the mare grow, and Chrysalis even caught herself drooling.

"Ponies know the smell and taste of hay; changelings know it of love. Right now? You're a walking buffet of lust. And while I am above such petty temptations," she boasted, gesturing to herself to disguise wiping drool off onto her hoof, "it wouldn't help me if my guards' discipline proves weaker than I expect of them." She glared at her changelings, and caught one of them flicking their tongue in the air, trying to lap at the lust filling the room.

"I am of sound mind," Cadance insisted, earning a disrespectful snort from the changeling queen. Ignoring it, she continued, "and even if I weren't, it's not like I could do much about it."

"Oh? I could." The queen's response was immediate, and so too was Cadance's: her horn lit up, and a couple warding spells surrounded her head - protection from mind magic. Chrysalis took a moment to realize what she'd done, then laughed and shook her head. "No, not like- actually... well, no, not like that. I was thinking more my tongue between your legs." For emphasis, Chrysalis slowly let her tongue loll out of her mouth, its forked tip reaching a good six inches before she pulled it back in with a smug smirk. "Or I could mount you."

Cadance glared at her. "You're not going to m-" the pink princess cut herself off when the words sunk in. She quirked her head to the side and furrowed her brow, silently questioning. Chrysalis nodded, then pointedly looked down at the table, then back up at the alicorn. After what looked like a brief internal debate, Cadance crouched down, ducking her head to see under the table; Chrysalis placed her forehooves on the table's surface and spread her hinds. While she couldn't see from Cadance's eyes, the changeling knew what she would see under there: a pair of plump, dark green balls, and above them, a lighter green, slightly glowing shaft, nearly the length of her barrel even when only partly erect. Set against the dark underside of the table, Chrysalis knew it would draw and hold attention, and the next surge of lust from the alicorn let her know it worked. When Cadance drew herself back up, her face was far more red than pink.

"Well, princess?" Even Chrysalis was impressed with how much smugness she packed into her voice. "We're just chatting, not negotiating, so I won't mind if you want to go back on some words."

"You're not mounting me," Cadance repeated flatly, "I'm not letting you on top of me. And no matter what you think my body wants, I CERTAINLY don't want to see your jagged horn, hole-ridden wings, or... whatever you've got going on with your belly, while I'm trying to get off."

Chrysalis gave her a flat look. Behind her, one of her guards snickered. The queen turned to glare at him, and he quickly returned to a proper guarding posture. Cadance furrowed her brow, at first in confusion, then annoyance when the guard laughed; Chrysalis quickly banished any thought of leniency towards him for his misstep. "What?" the pink princess asked - no, gently demanded.

"Oh, Princess Cadance, with all due respect," Chrysalis began, mockery dripping from each word. On looking at the annoyed features on the pony sitting across from her, however, she trailed off. Naturally, as queen of the changelings, she was incapable of being mistaken, but she couldn't deny that her... hasty assumption earlier was less than the perfection she knew herself to be. "Wait, it IS just my appearance you have a hang-up on, right?"

Now indignant - but, Chrysalis noted, no less horny - Cadance stared, open-mouthed, at her. "Wh- yes! I'm the Princess of Love, I think I'd know that, while not the entirety of sexual compatibility, physical attraction is a part of- you're a changeling." All that exasperated energy vanished in an instant, leaving those last three words spoken only with a nearly complete lack of emotions.

"I'm a changeling," Chrysalis repeated with a smirk.

Seeing ponies go through a number of thoughts very quickly by watching their faces was a rare pleasure for the queen. And, seeing it on the mare who had previously launched her into the stratosphere after somehow foiling her perfect, carefully-laid plans was positively delicious. First came disappointment in herself, then curiosity, with a brief burst of that oh-so-tasty lust. Anger and more disappointment arrived in force to quell those thoughts of taking her up on the offer, and finally, Chrysalis watched with a smile on her own muzzle as that earlier curiosity shone through again.

Scarcely a dozen seconds passed before Cadance finally spoke up again. "Okay. In private, though."

"Works for me. Out you go, you two," Chrysalis commanded her guards; with a motion, Cadance did the same with hers. Then, the two winged and horned creatures of love were alone, the air thick with tension and the pent-up need to breed. "A rare opportunity, princess. I do not often allow others to dictate my own disguise."

"Shining Armor," Cadance said immediately, "I know you didn't love him, but I should hope you at least paid enough attention to know what he looks like."

A brief flash of green fire surrounded the changeling queen, and she soon stood in the guise of Cadance's husband. A flawless copy, of course; only an incompetent changeling would mess a disguise like this up. "You do know this doesn't save you from infidelity," she remarked in the stallion's voice, "but really, you could do anypony in Equestria - even yourself - and you're still after Shining Armor's dick?"

"For somecreature who eats love, you sure don't know much more than flings," Cadance shot back. She walked around the table and nudged Chrysalis's side, coaxing her onto her back, then frowned at the sight. "Speaking of after his dick, you got it wrong."

With her now furry, white hindlegs spread out, Chrysalis tensed and made the same dark green monster Cadance had come snout-to-tip with before twitch up before bouncing back against her chest. "You should've seen his reaction when he saw he's smaller than me. But, if you insist, I suppose I could be convinced to fix-"

"No!" At the pony's outburst, Chrysalis smiled. "I mean, no, that's alright. It's close enough."

Cadance's shoes tapped against the floor as she stepped over the disguised changeling. Her multihued tail remained tucked against her, the strands of hair covering Chrysalis's face, while the princess worked herself up. When she gathered enough courage to reveal herself, Chrysalis was treated to a beautiful view. Lean, somewhat toned legs thickened in the thighs before gathering together to form a soft, pink plot. Right between those cheeks sat an almost picturesque marehood, slightly spread to reveal the sensitive, pink flesh within. Chrysalis licked her lips as Cadance crouched, lowering her haunches onto the changeling's muzzle.

Her first thought was that the princess felt... soft. Tender, even. Ponies always were, especially compared to griffons, changelings, and especially dragons, but when Chrysalis pressed her lips to Cadance's pussy and flicked her tongue between those pink folds, it felt not just like the embrace a pussy gives a cock, either rubbing pleasantly or trying to milk all the cum out of her, but like a hug. Warm, welcoming, gentle... and, most importantly, full of love. The changeling pressed her tongue deeper, lapping at the princess's already-flowing juices. Her long, forked tongue waggled inside Cadance's pussy, exploring her soft inner walls. The sticky, slimy juices which coated her tongue were surprisingly sweet, and not just from the outpouring of carnal love; the taste drove her to more eagerly explore the pink princess's pussy, and with her in heat, Chrysalis had little difficulty coaxing out more of her juices.

As Chrysalis slid her muzzle along Cadance's pink folds, teasing once more at reentering the alicorn, she heard a low moan and the sensation of fur against her rigid shaft. The changeling ever-so-gently nibbled at the pony's clit, the flat, dull teeth of her disguise pressing carefully around the sensitive nub, and was rewarded as the Princess of Love muffled her next moan with Chrysalis's shaft. Warm, soft lips pressed against her firm cock, running up and down her length as the changeling buried her muzzle once more between Cadance's legs. After just a few more seconds of Chrysalis attending to her needy, soaked pussy, Cadance finally gave into temptation, fitting her muzzle over the queen's flared tip and gliding down, wrapping her cock in that soft, wet embrace.

Chrysalis let out her own moan, muffled by the wet walls of her partner's pussy. The alicorn proved to be quite skilled, her throat allowing the sizeable, dark green cock all the way in, squeezing the sensitive, twitching member from every side. Not to be outdone, Chrysalis slipped more of her long, undisguised tongue in, swirling and curling it through the folds within Cadance's pussy. With audible pleasure, the princess and the queen sucked, licked, and kissed the other's nethers, white and pink hips slowly undulating to press up against each other's muzzles, seeking that bit more of pleasure to reach their desired climax sooner.

As a familiar tension stirred between her legs, Chrysalis wondered if she'd reach her limit before the pink pony straddling her face would. However, heralded by a cute little "mmf!" around the queen's glowing, green tip, Cadance's inner walls spasmed and her legs clenched around Chrysalis's head. A warm rush of her pussy juices splattered over the queen's white muzzle; lapping up what didn't quickly soak into her fur and the potent lust with it sent Chrysalis, herself, over the edge.

Out of habit, her unicorn horn lit up a sickly green, conjuring a field against the princess's head to push her down; if Cadance had any objections, she didn't let it on, instead diving back down the queen's impressive, undisguised cock, wrapping it in a gently tugging warmth from base to tip. Chrysalis bucked her hips up as carnal pleasure filled her mind. A primal, lustful moan escaped her muzzle only to be muffled by Cadance's pussy and thighs, and her cock shot thick, hot ropes of cum straight down the princess's throat - or at least whatever part of it wasn't filled with the dick itself. Cadance swallowed repeatedly, the tight, tugging motion milking more of the queen's climax from her with every gulp. Once the changeling's body was finally satisfied, one last twitch barely dribbling any jizz down Cadance's throat, the princess pulled her head off the shaft and took a deep breath.

"Whew. So, uh, this obviously can't come up in official negotiations, but..." Cadance lifted her head, looking back at Chrysalis, who similarly pulled her disguised snout from the soft snatch, "if you wanted to do this again next time I'm in heat, I'm sure I could be convinced."

Chrysalis wrapped her long tongue around her muzzle and lapped up a bit more of the princess's "love" before responding. "What, this wasn't enough to convince you?" she asked in Shining Armor's voice, "what if you pictured two Shining Armors making sure both sides of you were properly filled?"

Cadance went silent for a few seconds, but Chrysalis easily sensed the additional outpouring of love - actual love, too, not just lust - for her husband. "I think... that may well convince me, though Shiny's another matter - even with this, I'm not over what you did, and I certainly doubt he'd be. You'd be willing to do that, though?"

The changeling queen chuckled. "Well..."


	2. Chrysalis Decides to Keep All the Love For Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is stored in the balls. Chrysalis will make sure its princess is, too.  
> Devious bug, isn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mare-on-mare nonconsensual cock vore with digestion. I would advise you don't read it if any of those words squick you out. Especially "with."

"-no." Chrysalis's horn lit up, and in a flash of green fire, the fake Shining Armor was replaced with the chitinous, much more real body of a changeling queen. Cadance hesitated in her surprise, which proved to be a mistake. The changeling grabbed her head in a telekinetic grip, then turned it and pushed towards the bobbing, flared head of her cock. In a reversal of her earlier cocksucking, Cadance's snout bumped into the tip, and then sunk into the musky, drooling slit. A shock of pleasure ran through Chrysalis; in her ecstasy, she increased her push on the princess's head. Cadance tried to open her mouth to shout, but the cock's tight grip kept it closed, resulting in a heavily muffled noise in her throat.

The queen's shaft tugged on the pony's muzzle just as the pony's throat had tugged on it, and Chrysalis once again lit her horn to fire a spell at Cadance's horn. Immediately, the magical appendage flopped to the side, as though made of spaghetti rather than its usual, rigid self. Cadance tried to cast a spell herself, but succeeded only in wasting time, time that the changeling used to slide the drool-and-cum-covered tip of her cock up her face. As the unsettlingly-comfortable warmth crept over her eyes, Cadance squeezed them tightly shut and tried to pull back; unfortunately for her, Chrysalis saw it coming, and a hole-filled hoof behind her head kept the princess in place... and sliding deeper into place besides.

Chrysalis moaned as Cadance's head stretched her cock, sending waves of pleasure through her body. A buck of her hips and squeeze of her shaft saw the rest of the pink head, and most of the alicorn's neck and mane, enveloped by Chrysalis's cock. "Nnf, alright, love princess, let's make you into love juice," she muttered, a wicked smirk on her muzzle. Restraining the now-struggling princess with her magic, Chrysalis fed Cadance's shoulders into her tip, effectively pinning her forelegs against her sides. A shove from the changeling pushed the trapped alicorn vertical; her feathery wings coaxed a sharp gasp out of Chrysalis, and a spurt of precum soaked those feathers even as gravity helped guide them down.

"Chrys- pfah! Chrysalis! What- nnf, are you doing?!" Cadance's voice arose, heavily muffled, from inside the queen's balls, already stretching the black orbs plenty. Chrysalis noted with sadistic satisfaction that it sounded like she had to spit out the seed to talk that she had recently so eagerly gulped down. She sat up, letting the pony sink up to her hips in her engorged shaft before speaking up.

"I'd think it would be obvious, Cadance," she sneered, stroking herself with one forehoof and slapping the alicorn's heart-shaped cutie mark with the other. "You'll make a fine addition to my balls, and I'll absorb all that delicious love you have... as well as the rest of you!"

Cadance thrashed around, which only served to elicit another two-toned moan from the changeling queen, who tensed her cock and drew the alicorn's legs together and halfway into the glowing, green length. Inside the sack, the pink pony was covered in white, coughing out mouthfuls of the changeling's jizz just to speak as more of her body was forced in with her. "You won't get away with this!" With one last wiggle, her hind hooves vanished into the monstrous cock, soon followed by her multi-hued tail.

Chrysalis laughed, fading into a pleased sigh as her prey slid fully from her shaft to bulge out her balls. "Oh, I will. But even if I don't..." She squeezed her swollen balls between her hindlegs, sloshing the rising pool of changeling cum around Cadance. "You won't either," she said with a sultry, ominous purr.

"What?!" The princess yelped, kicking frantically at her fleshy prison. However, both of them could feel the strength normally afforded to an alicorn waning fast, and all her efforts earned her only a low sigh and a pleased groan from the queen.

"You heard me," Chrysalis replied. With a grunt of effort, she pushed herself off the floor and onto the chair she'd left to fuck Cadance, beating her insectoid wings to help lift her up. A 'glorp' resounded from within her balls, along with a whimper from Cadance. "You're gonna be my next batch of cream, princess. Though," the queen said with a sneer, "I do hope you stay conscious for this next bit. It's just to DIE for!" Her chuckle faded to a pleased hum; Cadance's struggles had already weakened to almost nothing in the growing sea of jizz hanging between her legs.

Green flames flickered around her hole-ridden form, and when they cleared, a perfect copy of Princess Cadance stood in her spot. Well, perfect save for the impressive equipment dangling under her barrel, but a quick illusion spell took care of that. "Oh, guards," she called in the alicorn's voice, "please enter again, we're ready to start." The stalwart crystal ponies strode in through the doors and took their places in the corners once more. After a few seconds, however, they realized something was amiss.

"Uh... Princess, shouldn't there be- where's the changeling?" one asked of her, his brow furrowed.

The pink-furred smile twisted into a sinister smirk. "Right here." A pair of spells flew at the unprepared guards, sealing them in green coccoons for later harvesting. Chrysalis let her disguise drop as she once more fell into the seat on her side of the table. At her command, the other two changelings reentered and removed the trapped ponies. The queen smiled at her thick shaft and the noisily-churning balls below. "Well, Cadance? How was I? Better than when I took over Canterlot, no?"

All that answered her was the groan and gurgle of the remains of an alicorn being tossed around and melted down in her scrotum. With a flash of light, Cadance's cutie mark appeared on one of those dangling, green orbs. Chrysalis licked her muzzle, her long tongue curling around. "Fetch me parchment and a quill," she called to her guards, "I think I'll start a collection..."


End file.
